The Staten Island Welcoming Committee
by vexus01
Summary: She's back! The welcome is strong. dl fluff!
1. Welcome Back!

She was tired, she was exhausted. The Welcome Back! party in her honor wrapped up and she was about to drop. She gathered her gifts and cards and headed out to her car.

She had one foot in the car when someone tapped her on the shoulder. On instinct, she shrieked but calmed down when she discovered who it was.

"Adam!" Lindsay said, out of breath.

"What?" Oh..." Adam said, stammering.

"What do you want?" Lindsay said, running out of patience with the ever patient Adam.

"I'm sorry, but you dropped this in the lobby."

He handed her a box. It was a tiny box, wrapped up in a green bow. She had received quite a few packages, but she never saw this one. Oh well, she thought. She would open it up when she got home. Right now, the bed was calling her name.

She said her goodbyes and headed out of the parking deck. Adam stood where her car had been and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. He smiled, welcome back Lindsay.

* * *

"Did you give it to her, Adam?"

Adam responded on his cell phone. "I did, she'll love it!"

* * *

After her shower that night, Lindsay sat on her couch and opened some of her presents. She smiled at the picture frame that Stella got her; she had the perfect picture that would go in there. She then came across the small box that Adam had handed her.

She shook it like she would on Christmas morning. The package felt empty. She gingerly opened up the box, careful not to ruin the beautiful ribbon. Someone must have taken the time to select the wrapper and the ribbon.

She opened up the box and she smiled. She reached in and pulled out a miniature bottle of beer. Next she pulled out a small miniature hamburger and the last thing she pulled out was a small buffalo.

Her hand went to her mouth and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She started to put the box on the table when she saw that there was a note tucked in the box.

The note read:

Lindsay,

I misunderstood you today. You are a beautiful woman and you make me want to be better. You're cultivated and smart and you know, I may just have to take you up on the wine offering and skip the beer. Take this gift as a token of how much I love you.

By the way, I know you just came back but I asked Mac to do a favor. He is giving you the night off. Do whatever you want to do on the day off. But remember, this Staten Island Welcoming Committee misses you.

Love,

Danny

With that she headed to the window and glanced out towards the skyline. She knew where she belonged.

finished.


	2. Just Here

Lindsay woke up the next morning, the rays of the morning sunshine warming her up. She sat up straight in bed and stretched and rubbed her eyes.

She grabbed her bathrobe and headed towards the bathroom. She washed her face and looked in the mirror and she couldn't help but smile. He was such a doll, she thought as she ran a brush throughout her hair. 

She thought of the time that they spent in Montana. He came and supported her and that was more that enough. They almost kissed and she felt that Danny was holding back a bit. She let him know that they could take it slow and she said that she wanted an old-fashioned romance. For Danny Messer, who lived life on a whim, he was more than willing to oblige on her request. So on the trip back to New York, all he did was hold her hand and she was happy with that right now.

But she did want more.

She went into the kitchen and attempting to start the coffee pot. But not before she noticed a basket wrapped up on the kitchen table. She let out a giggle and she opened up the basket. Inside there was a basket of doughnuts. All sorts, from crullers to the kind that was stuffed with crème. She reached in and grabbed the one with the crème and ran her finger along the edge and licked the crème, savoring the flavor of the Bavarian crème.

She was about to devour the doughnuts when she heard a slight knock on the door. Slowly heading towards the door, she let out a sigh as she opened the door. He was here.

And he had coffee!

And not the cheap coffee, but the premium roast blend.

"Hi" Lindsay said, softly.

"Hey yourself, Montana" Danny said, smiling.

"How did you do all of this?" Lindsay said, bewildered.

"I have my sources." Danny said. But he couldn't help but laugh at Lindsay's look of shock.

"Don't you remember when we were on the plane you gave me your key just in case something happened."

"Yes, I do." Lindsay said, her eyes gleaming with tears.

He put the coffee down as he noticed the tears start to spill down her perfect complexion. It tore his heart to see her do that.

He came up to her and gathered her in his arms. She broke down and just cried. He just held her.

Lindsay stopped crying, and let out a hiccup. He kissed the top of head and looked down at her. 

"Danny?"

"Yes".

"I want more," Lindsay said, smiling up at him.

If he was any other man, he would have high-tailed it to her bedroom with her in his arms, but he knew what she meant.

He led her to the table, pulling out the chair like a gentleman. He placed the coffee in front of her and served her.

He didn't have to say anything.

He didn't have to do anything.

Just being with him was good enough.


	3. Soft as an Angel

I keep lying to myself; I just started a new chapter! 

After her delicious breakfast, she went into the bathroom and drew herself a hot, steaming bath. She stripped away her clothes and she could smell Danny's cologne radiating from her skin. She took a deep breath and savored the scent, because it would evaporate in the hot water. 

She reached for her vanilla mint bubble bath that she got the other day and added it to the hot water. She slowly eased her way in the water and it felt good. Leaning her head against the bath air pillow she thought back at the breakfast earlier in the morning.

She relished in the fact that he took the time to take care of her. He could have been doing other things, but he came to see her. That alone spoke volumes in how he cared for her. No man ever treated her like that, not even in Montana were there were good men too.

After they had eaten, he kissed her again. But it was not a make out session. It was a gentle, tender kiss. His kisses were light as angel's wings. He was a wonderful kisser. She giggled girlishly and put her fingers to her lips. She could still taste him. The taste of French Vanilla and the chocolate icing from the doughnut still lingered on her lips.

What could be better than that?


	4. The Italian Buttercup

She was still on cloud 9. She can't believe what a day she has had, an absolutely jaw-dropping day. And to think that it was only 3:00 in the afternoon.

Lindsay curled up on the couch and started to doze off. She was asleep for about 10 minutes when her cell phone on the coffee table started to ring. She fumbled around for it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"**Tu sei una stella...la mia stella** "

"Danny, why are you asking for Stella?"

"**Mi manchi.**"

"What?"

"**Voglio vederti stasera?**"

"What are saying to me, Danny?" Lindsay said, smiling. She could hear him chuckle on the line.

"That's my secret, Montana."

"Thank you for this morning. You are a sweetheart."

"Don't let anybody know that. It'll ruin the reputation that I have." Danny said, smiling.

"What reputation? You don't have a reputation, Butter-cup!"

"Okay, I...Montana, did you just call me Butter-cup?"

"I did, Messer. What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple of things that I can do?"

Lindsay sat back on the couch and smiled. What was this man doing to her? 

"Danny, I wish you were here."

"Okay." was all he said as the line went dead.

It had been an hour and he hadn't called back. She feared that she made him mad; he had never hung up on her before. She had been twisting her hand in knots when she heard the buzzer at the front desk go off in her apartment.

"Miss Monroe, you have a guest".

"Please send him up."

"But Miss Monroe,I never even mentioned his name. Are you sure you want him to come up?"

"I have a pretty good idea who it is."

It didn't take long before the doorbell rang. She opened up the door and there stood the blue-eyed, gorgeous Italian who is making very good attempts at sweeping her off her feet.

He was dressed in a nice shirt that was very tight, but that was the way that she liked it. His blazer was nice and it fit him perfectly.

"Hey gorgeous." Danny said, softly.

"I didn't actually think you'd actually come. I thought I made you mad."

"You didn't make me mad. What Montana wants, Montana gets." And what I want to do for you is to take you out for dinner."

Lindsay looked down at her outfit, which was made up of a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

"I look like crap, Danny. This could be a problem." 


	5. Clean Up Nice

"You look fine, Linds." Danny said, smiling.

" No I don't, look at me. I look like a bum." Lindsay said, frowning.

Danny walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "But you look like a cute bum."

"You clean up nice, Messer. I think this is the first time that I have seen you in a nice jacket. I'll have to keep the wild women away from you tonight."

"They can't compare to ya, Montana. You outshine all the other so you don't have to worry about anything." He looked her in the eye and said:

"Go and pick out something gorgeous in that closet of yours and I will make your night worth while."

Lindsay looked at him, smiled and headed towards her bedroom.

Once inside her bedroom, Lindsay was beginning to become bald. This was due to the fact that she was going to pull her hair out if she didn't find the perfect outfit.

"Damn! Damn! there has to be something that I can wear here!" Lindsay thought as she rummaged through her closet.

Her eyes brightened as she found what she was looking for. 

Danny sat on the couch, patiently. Many guys hate this part but he loved to wait for women, especially Lindsay. She was well worth it. 

Lindsay headed to the bathroom to complete her transformation. Danny will be amazed tonight. She is going to show him just how a cute country girl can knock off the socks of a Staten Island man.

She put the finishing touches on her make-up and headed towards the door. She walked to the door and silently opened it up, slowly walking down the hallway.

Danny never heard her come up to him. He was reading the magazine on her coffee table when he looked up and she was standing in from on him.

The open mouth look on his face painted a thousand words.


	6. Teasing the Messer

He sat there in awe. She was absolutely breath-taking. She was always beautiful but she was unbelievable. The emerald green halter-style dress that clung to her hips left very little to the imagination. Her hair was pinned up on her head and loose tendrils hung loosely around her heart-shaped face.

She reached over and closed his gaping mouth. She then caressed his face, tracing her fingers along his jaw line, touching the slight bit of stubble on his face.

"You better watch out Messer or you're going to let a fly in your mouth." Lindsay said, smiling.

He reached his hand up to hold her hand that was caressing his face. He removed her hand and kissed her hand, working around the palm and kissing every finger tip.

She signed and let out a small moan. Her heart started to beat faster and faster and she was about to lose control. Focus! Focus! She thought as she pulled her hand away.

"Is this my dessert?" Danny said, his voice getting thicker.

Lindsay leaned into him, her lips just millimeters from his. He could smell the mint on her breath, could feel the heat from her mouth and at this point he had no clue how he was going to get through dinner.

He leaned in to capture her lips but was met by the tip of her finger touching his lips.

Lindsay stood up and smiled. She moved away so that Danny could get up. She turned back to him and said, playfully.

"You just have to wait and see."


	7. Thoughts in the Elevator

Danny led her to the door and reached for her coat that was on the coat hanger next to the door. He gently draped the coat on her smooth shoulders but that was after he kissed both shoulders.

"You taste like vanilla Montana." Danny said. He put his arm around her waist and he led her towards the door.

I wonder what he tastes like, she thought as she pictured Danny showing his "assets" so to speak.

He was very protective of her as both of them walked down the hallway to the elevator. There were a couple of men in the hallway checking her out and Danny had caught a glimpse of them caught in the act.

"You're going to get me in trouble tonight, Montana." Danny said, breathing the words near her ear.

"And why is that?" Lindsay said, looking up at him with her brown, doe eyes.

"Cause I'm going to have to fight off the men that have been looking at you. You're absolutely beautiful tonight."

They reach for the elevator and Danny pushes the button for the bottom floor. After hearing the "ding" they head in.

The sexual tension builds up as they noticed that they were alone in the elevator. Danny had a million thoughts as he noticed that Lindsay was thinking the same thing.

As much as he wanted to push the stop button on the elevator he had to put those thoughts away now. If he gave in, they could forget about dinner.

He had to wait.


	8. She's Driving Me Insane

Danny's car was parked in front the apartment complex and he walked Lindsay over to the front door. She reached to open the door handle but was stopped by Danny.

"When you're with me Montana, I take care of ya." Danny said. He opened the door and helped Lindsay in the car, careful not to ruin her dress.

She looked down at her hands as Danny went around to the other side. After getting in the car, he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I just can get enough of ya, darling."

Lindsay returned the kiss, giving into her emotions. He had to pull away from her. Her lips were swollen from the kisses and the glimmer in her eyes was enough to drive a sane man insane. This was going to be a long night.

Danny pulled up at Veneto's, the most exclusive Italian restaurant in the Upper West Side.

"Danny how did you..." Lindsay said but was interrupted by the lips of Danny.

"My secret Montana." Danny said, after pulling his lips away from Lindsay.

"Danny, I don't deserve this." Lindsay said, shyly.

"Yes you do, Linds." Danny said. "Come on girl; let me show you what I can do for you."

He ran over to the other side and opened up the door for her. He handed the keys to the waiting Valet. The doorman opened the door for the both of them and the smells of great food opened up their senses.

He stopped at the door, kissed her hand and proceeded to the podium to be seated. ' 


	9. Realization

The maitre'd waited at the podium for Danny and Lindsay. Danny had his hand on the small of Lindsay's back as they headed towards the podium.

"How many sir?" The maitre'd calmly asked.

"Two. I have a reservation for Messer." Danny said, politely.

The maitre'd gathered the menus as Lindsay turned to Danny. "Just how long have you been planning this?"

"Oh, since the party last night. I had to sneak away and make the reservation."

Lindsay leaned in and kissed Danny. Danny nibbled her lip a bit before letting go.

"Danny, you are making this hard for me." Lindsay said, teasing.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me too." Danny said, suddenly distracted by the way that Lindsay's dress showed just enough cleavage to tease him. How was he going to get through tonight?

They were still looking at each other when the maitre'd cleared his throat.

"This way madam and sir." He said, motioning for Danny and Lindsay to follow him. 

The maitre'd led them back to the dimly-lit back room where there were only 4 tables. And they were alone, all alone. 

"Danny, this is beautiful." Lindsay said, gushing.

"I'm glad you like it." Danny said, smiling at her.

Their waiter approached them and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Chianti" Danny said with a big grin on his face.

Lindsay looked shocked, but at the same time she looked pleased. "Danny, you told me that your favorite wine was beer."

Danny took her hand and held it. "Beer was my favorite. But Chianti has grown on me. You have opened my mind to other possibilities, Lindsay. I want to thank you for that."

Danny looked at her with those blue eyes and she saw a softness that she had never seen before. She could tell that he meant every word and every emotion was true.

What she realized was that Danny was becoming a part of her. She craved his presence.

At this moment, before the meal and the Chianti, they realized something.

They were deeply in love. 


	10. Meant Every Word

The restaurant, the dinner, the candle lights and the violin solo serenade was just a reminder of just how Danny felt about her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. When she was in Montana, all he could think about was her. The way that she laughed, the way that she smiled, and the way that her peaches and crème' shampoo lingered in the after she left the room. He couldn't help himself: he was in love.

The waiter arrived with the Chianti and opened the bottle and the "pop" of the cork echoed in the room. He poured Danny and Lindsay a glass and asked what they wanted to eat that evening.

Danny motioned for Lindsay to order first. "I'll take the lasagna with meat sauce".

"And you sir?" The waiter asked Danny.

"I'll have the same thing." Danny said as he handed both of the menus back to the waiter.

As the waiter left, Danny reached across the table and held Lindsay's hand.

"Are you having a good time?" Danny said, his blue eyes twinkling in the lights.

Lindsay smiled back at him. "This night has been wonderful. Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"Your welcome." Danny said, taking a sip of his Chianti.

Lindsay was deep in thought. She reached for her glass of Chianti and put it to her lips. The taste of the wine was pure ecstasy.

"Danny, what did you say to me in Italian this afternoon?"

"I said _mi manchi. Voglio vederti stasera. Tu sei una stella...la mia Stella._ It means **I miss you. I want to see you tonight. You are a star, my star. **"

Lindsay started to get misty-eyed. Nobody had ever told her that before. "Do you mean it?"

Danny gently rubbed her hand. He felt over-whelmed with emotion at this point. But he knew what to say.

"I meant every word."


	11. Dancing With Montana

The rest of the meal was pure bliss. They had a few laughs, a thousand smiles, and wonderful memories. The Chianti has given Lindsay a light buzz, but she was not out of it. Danny just couldn't stop looking at her. She was just...man, words cannot describe the feeling of her touch on his skin, the fire that ignited in him as she caressed his forearm. 

Danny noticed that the sounds of music filled his ears. Couples gathered in the packed dining room to the left of their room. A small four-piece band was playing beautiful, sweet music. He had a great idea and he was hoping that Lindsay was all up for it.

Danny looked at Lindsay as she turned her head to listen to the music. Her tiny diamonds sparkled as the light refracted off of them. 

"Lindsay?"

She turned back to him, looking right as his baby blues.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled at him, a genuine sweet smile. She didn't have to say a word as she accepted the hand that was offered to her. He could feel her pulse racing in her hand as he led her towards the dance floor. He could feel sets of eyes looking their way, but he didn't care. What mattered the most was that she accepted his offer for this dance.

He put his hand on the small of her back and he led her on the dance floor. She was light as a feather and he twirled her around the dance floor. She let out a small laugh as Danny captured her lips with his own.

"Are you having a good time, eh, Montana." Danny said, looking down at her and managing to kiss the tip of her nose in the process. 

"Oh, I'm having a great time, are you?" Lindsay said, grinning.

"I'm loving every minute of it." Danny said.

They danced and danced. The outer world became a blur and they became one soul instead of two, not even realizing that the place was closing up.

The manager was going to lock up when he noticed a lone couple on the dance floor. He watched for a minute, noticing the beauty in the man's arms. He didn't want to stop them, but he had to.

A couple in love, what could be better than that?


	12. The Stars in Danny's Eyes

They left the restaurant but not on their own accord. They could have danced all night but the manager had to close down and they had to leave. Both of them were tired, but nobody wanted to go home yet. They headed towards the car, but Danny stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay said, puzzled.

Danny looked up at the evening sky. It was a perfectly clear night with all the stars twinkling in the distance.

"Do you want to take a walk, Montana?"

"Sure," Lindsay said, looking right back at him. He went over to the last remaining valet and retrieved his key. He told him that he would be returning shortly.

They started to walk down the sidewalk. Even though it was late, there were people still out, finishing up meals and leaving night clubs.

Silence took over for awhile and it was surprising for both of them. It was not that they were angry with each other but it was the fact that if they began to speak, one of them would tell each other how they feel. For two people in love, that was a scary thought.

Danny was going to have to take a chance. He knew how he felt about her and he had a pretty strong feeling that Lindsay felt the same thing. He realized that he was going to take a baby step that would lead to bigger things with Montana.

He did the one thing that could bridge the gap between the silence around them and the chemistry that was rising to the surface.

He just held her hand and that was the action that made Lindsay turn from country girl to a woman of great need in 60 seconds. She dragged him to the side of a building and pushed him against the wall.

Her breath was ragged, her eyes grew darker.

She kissed him and looked in his eyes.

"Please take me home."


	13. Racing Home

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and practically dragged her to the car. They both looked at each other and their eyes told tales. It was time to make some magic. He fumbled with his keys and had a hard time putting the key in the door to let Lindsay in.

She put her hand on the side of his face, calming him down a bit. "It's going to be fine." She said, smiling. The touch of her hand was all the reminder that he needed to hold on to the last bit of control that he had.

After entering the car, Danny and Lindsay looked into each other's eyes. She smiled, he smiled and if they were not in a public area he would have made love to her right here. But he was going to be a gentleman. He put his foot to the gas pedal, taking off, leaving tire tracks and smoke behind them.

"Danny, I have to say that I'm loving this side of you right now," Lindsay said, smiling. "It's very sexy."

"Montana, do you know how much I want you now?" Danny said, out of breath.

She was going to respond when they arrived at her apartment. They both let themselves out of the car and ran up to the front of the building. 

Inside the elevator, Danny pressed Lindsay up against the wall. His lips crushed against hers, his tongue gained entry to her mouth. She let out a moan as his hands roamed across her sides. 

The elevator opened up at her floor and they ran to her apartment. She quickly opened the door and both of them ran in. 


	14. A Perfect Balance

The morning sunlight was Danny's alarm clock as he slowly woke up from a very pleasant night. He stifled a yawn and peeked over at the small form curled up the bed. He lifted the cover a bit and saw the tawny curls that belonged to the angel of his very existence.

He watched for awhile, careful not to wake her. She had an aura that drew her to him; she was the moon to his sun, the ying to his yang. She completed him fully. He reached out and gently stroked her arm.

She enjoyed his touch and his caress. She gave pleasure in the fact that Danny Messer did something that no other man ever did for her: he gave away his heart. She hid a smile as she let him touch her. He didn't know that she was awake and she enjoyed this game that they were having here.

He ran his hand down her side and he hit her ticklish spot. She let out a giggle and Danny jumped.

"Hey you!" Danny said, leaning down and kissing the top of her forehead. "Were you awake the whole time I was doing that?"

"Maybe." Lindsay said, with a small smile. She pulled herself up and leaned into Danny.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me." Danny said, smirking. His eyes lit and sparkled in the morning light.

"But you have to admit, Messer it's a great way to go." Lindsay said as she pulled Danny down on top of her. 


	15. A Plan Set In Motion

Danny had been with Lindsay for about 8 months and everything was wonderful. There wasn't a day that went by that Lindsay didn't surprise him. He loved everything about her and everything that she did from the chicken that she burned one night to the day that he asked her to move in with him.

He wanted her to be a part of his life on a daily basis and he wanted to propose to her. He always came up with brilliant conclusions to crime cases but he had no clue how he was going to propose to her. He then decided that he needed some help in the matter and he had an idea what two people he was going to ask.

* * *

Peyton and Stella were in the morgue examining the body of a man who had a run-in with the end of a shovel. Peyton went over to wash her hands when she noticed Danny walk into the crime lab.

"Hey Danny". Peyton said, her English accent radiating in the room.

"Ladies, I have to ask you a question, but Lindsay is not to know about this." Danny said, nervously.

Stella walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "God, Danny how could you do this to her?" Stella said, shocked but not surprised.

"What are you talking about Stell?"

Peyton chimed in. "You're cheating on Lindsay?" Peyton said, confused.

"No! No! No!" Danny said, almost screaming.

Stella and Peyton said in unison: "What is it?"

"I want to marry Lindsay." Danny said, smirking.

Both women ran up to Danny and gave him a hug. "We're so happy for you! You have to have us plan your proposal."

"I don't know guys; you thought I was cheating on her." Danny said, a face of mock concern etched on his face.

Danny looked over at the women and saw something that he never thought that he would see.

They were pouting.

"Okay, okay." Danny said, smirking.

The plan was in motion.


	16. The Proposal of the Crime

Stella, Danny, and Peyton went their separate ways. Danny had time to plan the proposal since Lindsay got called out to a small crime scene in Elmsford. He knew that it was to be an all day job.

* * *

Lindsay finished collecting the evidence. She sighed and put the boxes of evidence in the locked compartment of the Avalanche and hopped in the front seat. She was so exhausted, she could just sleep right there but she had to get this evidence back to the Crime Lab to be examined and logged. 

She made it back to the lab in 3 hours, which was a record for her. She took her evidence to the evidence room and was headed towards the locker when Stella caught up with her.

"Lindsay, can you help me with a witness identify a suspect in a line-up?"

She was tired, she was hungry, but she agreed to help her. Stella has been very helpful to her so she was willing to help her out in a pinch.

They entered the room with the victim and stood behind the glass. Stella turned to the witness and explained that the suspects were going to walk in and she would tell them which one was the criminal. All the suspects walked in. Lindsay was there for Stella and the witness but her mind wasn't focus on what she was doing. She was also thinking about Danny and how wonderful he has been for her.

She looked up and she felt light-headed. She recognized the suspect: dark blonde hair, glasses, and the unmistakable smirk that was Danny Messer!

The witness pointed to Danny and said that he was the one she remembered near the crime scene.

"Danny!" Lindsay said, shocked. Why was he behind the glass?

Stella dismissed the rest of the criminals but they gathered in the corner of the line-up room. What Lindsay didn't know was that she pushed the intercom.

Danny w walked closer to the window and started to speak to her in his thick accent.

"Lindsay, I just want to know that I have loved you since the first time that I saw you at that tiger cage. You make me realize that my life is truly fulfilled. Will you give me the ultimate privilege of becoming my wife?"

She nodded yes and opened the door that led to the line-up room. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed, tears of happiness going down her face.

He kissed her and the sounds of the suspects clapping interrupted them. They were actors from the local play down the street that agreed to helping out.

Danny and Lindsay were unaware that Mac, Peyton, Flack, and Hawkes gathered in the room with Stella.

"Okay, everybody, pay me." Flack said, grinning. "I won the bet.


	17. Nerves or Something More?

It was two weeks before the wedding and Lindsay felt like a nervous wreck. She had so much to do, from reserving the church to making sure that all the family members are coming. She had trouble keeping food down and she had been throwing up lately.

She had been in the break room, reading all the RSVP wedding responses when Stella walked into the room. Lindsay looked up at Stella and felt very weak.

"Kiddo, are you alright?" Stella said, concerning etched on her Greek-American features.

"I guess with all the wedding plans going on, I've literally made myself sick to my stomach."

"How often do you feel sick?" Stella asked her, pulling up a chair so she could face the petite woman in front of her.

"About every morning?" Lindsay said, quietly. There was silence as the both knew the answer. 

"How long have you been late?" Stella said. 

"About a week, but I'm always been right on time when it comes to issues such as this. But I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Stella said, looking puzzled.

"What if Danny won't love me the same. Or what if he won't love the baby?"

Stella came over and embraced Lindsay in a hug. She broke away and looked Lindsay in the eyes, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Lindsay, this man went all the way to Montana for you. He loves the way that you walk, the way that you talk, and the way that you frown when you are having trouble with evidence. He loves you." 


	18. Stuffed Animals and Dreams

Lindsay was relaxing on their king-sized bed. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she came home exhausted. She thought of how her life had changed in the last year. She would have never imagined a year ago that she would have ever been with Danny. The odds were against her. He could have picked any dark-haired Italian beauty but he chose her. And she chose him.

She sat up in bed and propped herself up with some of their goose-down feathers. She had angled herself so she could get a clear view of the guest bedroom down the hall. Right now it was full of junk, but she imagined the room full of baby items. She pictured a walnut crib, and a matching changing table. Stuffed animals would have filled the room and of course the room wouldn't be complete without the Noah's Ark wallpaper she saw the other day. 

Of course, she wants the baby to be healthy but she wants a boy. She had a feeling that if Danny could pick what the sex was that he would want a little girl. She could picture him with a girl. She would be wrapped around his finger that there was no way that he could deny her anything.

After her talk with Stella, she had more confidence that Danny would accept the baby. Why did she even think that he wouldn't?

She got under the covers in the bed and reached for the magazine next to the nightstand, and started to read the article. 

Danny came into the apartment 4 hours later, he yelled out her name but did not get a response from her.

He walked swiftly into the bedroom when he noticed her. She was sleeping in the bed, propped up. Her head hung to the side and she was clutching a magazine.

He let out a small chuckle as he gently pried the magazine away from her and gently kissed the top of her head. He was putting the magazine away when he noticed that she had the magazine bookmarked at a particular page.

She had it on an article that said: " How to Tell Your Loved One the News: A Guide for First Time Parents." 

His mouth formed an "o". He smiled, but then he felt light-headed. He saw that room started spinning, his eyes rolled back in the back of his head and he hid the floor hard. 


	19. I'm Going to be a Daddy!

Danny woke to the feel of a cool cloth pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes and slowly focused on Lindsay. He looked into her brown eyes and could tell in that instant that he knew what was going on.

He was going to be a daddy! 

He reached up and gently caressed her face. She turned into his hand and let out a small sigh. The warm of her breath was intoxicating to him. She had a way with him, that's for sure.

"Hey gorgeous," Danny said, softly. "I saw the article. Why didn't you  
tell me?"

"I just found out and I was going to tell you, but I was afraid to tell you."

Realizing that they were both of the floor, she helped him off the ground. Nice and slow, he thought as he sat down on the bed with Lindsay.

"Why would you be afraid to tell me baby?" Danny said, evident concern showing on his face. She saw this response and knew that she should have never doubted that he would love her and the baby less. 

She looked down before she looked deep into his blue eyes. "We never exactly talked about having children and with all the wedding preparations going on; I thought you wouldn't want a child."

"I love you so much; Montana and I love everything about you. Something that we created, this child is a blessing. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. She let out a small giggle and his heart melted.

She patted him on the leg and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to draw a bath for myself. We're going to have a baby!" She squealed and closed the door.

Danny sat on the bed and just shook his head in amazement. A daddy, he thought, I'm going to be a daddy. He never thought there would be a day when he could say that. The way that his life had been a couple of years ago, everybody doubted that he would make something of himself. And look at him now,

A future daddy!


	20. The Greek Birdie

It didn't take long for the news of Lindsay's pregnancy to travel around the lab. At first it was the small things, like people she didn't know opening up doors for her and lab techs telling her not to pick heavy things up.

At first she didn't know that they knew. But when she saw Sheldon in the break room giving her this big grin, she had a feeling that the cat was out of the bag.

"What?" Lindsay looked at Sheldon.

"Oh, nothing Lindsay. You look rather "glowing" today."

"How did you..."Lindsay stammered her words.

"Oh, the Greek birdie known as Stella told me. She didn't mean too. You know how she gets when she gets excited about stuff. She just can't contain herself."

Lindsay laughed out loud. "I might have to have a talk with that birdie."

They were both laughing when Stella started to walk into the lab. Stella caught sight of Lindsay and took off like she'd been shot. Lindsay quickly caught up to her.

"Where you running to Stella?" Lindsay said, trying to act serious.

"Oh, nowhere really. I'm just been around." Stella said, getting nervous. She never feared Lindsay but the small woman could pack quite a punch if provoked.

"I heard that the lab knows that I'm expecting. You wouldn't know who told them now would ya."

Stella looked at Lindsay's face and saw an angry glint in her eyes.

"No, I don't know..." Stella said, stuttering her words. But Lindsay kept looking at her. 

"Okay! Okay! Okay! It was me." Stella said, out of breath. "I have such a big mouth."

"Gotcha!" Lindsay said, smiling as she patted Stella on her back. Lindsay headed back into the lab with Sheldon and got back to work.

This was going to be an interesting pregnancy. 


	21. The PreWedding Peptalk

Just relax, Lindsay thought to herself as she sat down at the dressing table in the back of the church. She told herself that she was going to do fine; her family was here and everything was going to be fine.

She looked in the lighted mirror and looked at her complexion. Her face was getting a little bit fuller do to her being pregnant and she wasn't that far in her pregnancy so her dress fit just right. Everything was perfect.

Except the butterflies in her stomach.

Why was she so nervous?

She heard a creak at the door and Stella came in. "How are you doing Kiddo?"

Lindsay let out a nervous laugh. "I'm so nervous. I can't believe that this is the day. Me and Danny are finally getting married. As corny as it sounds, I have had dreams about this since I was a girl in Bozeman. Is this normal to feel this nervous?"

"I think it's normal to feel nervous. Just hang in there. You are going to be beautiful out there and Danny is lucky to have you as his wife. You'll keep him in line."

"Do you think I'll do a good job? I really want to make him happy. My parents have had a long marriage and I want that. I want that for me and Danny." Lindsay said.

Stella sat down and faced Lindsay. "Listen, I remember when Danny joined the crime lab 6 years ago. He was the most stubborn and the most difficult man to deal with. He made wild decisions and sometimes those decisions got him into serious trouble. But he has changed kiddo. Since he has been with you, he is a better man. You have made him a better man and you have given him something that came from you: a child. That's a wonderful and precious gift."

"Thank you Stella for all you have done for me. "

"You're welcome! Now go and get married!"

Stella stood up and headed towards the door. When she opened the door and Lindsay's father, Jim was waiting.

He was going to walk his beautiful daughter down the aisle.

To start a new life. 


	22. Wrapped Around My Finger

Joe Monroe watched as his daughter stood by his side. Looks just like her mother, he thought as he stood up straight.

His eyes became misty as he thought of Lindsay as a little girl. She was wrapped around his finger and he would be the first to admit this. What Lindsay wanted as a child, Lindsay got. She was not a spoiled brat but she was his only girl in the midst of 3 brothers. He was there when she first drove the pick-up truck on the farm. She nearly knocked down the fence but it was worth it.

He was there when she went to the prom with...uh, what's his name? Chris Alderson. He walked Lindsay and Chris to the door with his metal bat, threatening Chris with bodily harm if he put his hands on her.

It worked; Chris never came back to the farm.

When he heard that Lindsay was going to be married, he was uneasy about it. It wasn't that he didn't want her to be married, it was that his little girl was in another mans care. Even though Lindsay had been away for 2 years, it seems like she was still on the farm, attending Montana State University.

And when he received the call from Lindsay telling him and her mother that she was pregnant in that tear-strained voice, his blood pressure went up a few units.

Now that DAMN boy better marry my daughter! he thought as he heard the news that he was going to be a granddaddy.

He was determined to hate that Danny Messer (what kind of name is Messer?). But when he saw how Danny treated Lindsay with respect and love, he quickly changed his mind. So what if Danny got her pregnant before she was married?

This Danny Messer loves my pumpkin!

The wedding march began and he began to walk his daughter down the aisle.

They headed towards the alter where Danny and his best man stood. When the pastor asked "Who gives this woman away?", he handed his daughters hand over to Danny and stood back.

He sat down next to Mary, his wife and reached for her hand. She held onto his and watched their daughter, graceful and elegant, become the wife to a man they call their daughters personal angel.


	23. Emotions

Lindsay's POV

Lindsay looked at all the spectators and her wedding and she felt a sense of emotion overwhelming her. She believed all her life that she would be married and that it was going to be beautiful.

She looked at her father and he smiled at her. She held onto his arm a little tighter as he proceeded to guide her down the aisle. She looked around and saw her family and friends.

The left side of the church was her family. Her immediate and her extended family were flown in to attend this special occasion. Her Aunt Anna dabbed her eyes with her silk handkerchief. This was a tradition with her. She cried at the drop of a hat. She spotted her mother in the front row and she almost burst into tears as she saw her mother crying. She knew that her mother was happy for her and that was alright.

The right side of the church was Danny's family. Danny's father clutched the sobbing form of Danny's mother. She was trying to control her emotions but was having a hard time. She could hear him whispering in Italian to soothe her.

She looked up at the alter and saw Danny. God, he was beautiful. He looked spectacular in his black tuxedo. He gave her a wink as she approached the alter. Danny stood next to his groomsmen, Mac, Don, Sheldon, Louie and Sid. Lindsay looked over at her bridesmaids and her maid of honor. Peyton, Camille, who was Danny's sister and Sarah, who was Sheldon's girlfriend were her bridesmaids. Her maid of honor, Stella smiled at her as Lindsay's father handed her off to Danny.

The pastor looked at Danny and Lindsay and began the service. "Who gives this woman away?" the pastor announced.

Lindsay's father stood next to Danny and Lindsay. "Her mother and I do." her father said. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

Danny looked at Lindsay and smiled into her brown eyes. "Are you ready for this kiddo?"

She looked at him and answered: "I am".


	24. I do

Lindsay placed the ring on Danny's hand as she recited her vows.

"Will you Lindsay, have Danny to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

Lindsay looked into Danny's blue, clear eyes that were glistening. She could only say one thing:

"I do."

Danny gingerly placed the wedding band on her petite fingers.

"Will you Danny, have Lindsay to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remains true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and couldn't believe that he met a woman that was wonderful as Lindsay.

"I do."

Lindsay began to speak: "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'till death do us part."

Danny began to speak: "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'till death do us part."

The pastor stepped up beside them and began to speak the words that Danny and Lindsay had feared.

"If anybody objects to this union, speak now."

Both of them glanced around the room and they prayed that no one would object.

"I now present to the church, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Messer."

The crowd in the church stood up as Danny and Lindsay walked down the aisle. They were greeted with their family and the wedding party, who were blowing bubbles in their honor.

Then ran to a waiting limo, here they hopped in.

The door was shut and Danny captured her lips with his.

"How ya doin, Mrs. Messer."

"I'm wonderful. Thank you."

"Baby are you ready for some fun?"Danny said, smirking.

The limo headed off to the reception hall.


	25. Runaway Reception Hall

Lindsay was so happy that this day finally happened. Now that she was married she could relax a bit. Everything was perfect from the flowers to the dress and even the family. Everything was right.

Both of them had decided on using the Hilton's ballroom as their wedding reception. Danny's family insisted on paying for it, even though it was traditionally paid for by the family of the bride. But Lindsay thought they were a modern couple so a few traditions could be changed.

She held on tightly to Danny's hand. He looked over and squeezed her hand back.

"Hey beautiful." Danny said, winking at her. She smiled back at him and looked back at the window.

She knew that they were close to arriving at the Hilton. She saw the Hilton in the distance and instead of slowing down at the front of the Hotel, he sped up.

Lindsay let go of Danny's hand and she leaned closer to the driver. "Driver! You passed the hotel!"

She turned back to Danny and had a look of worry sketched on her face.

"I'll handle this." Danny said, calmly.

"Driver, take us to our reception please."

Lindsay figured that the driver was going to turn around and go back to the Hilton but he didn't.

He was heading towards Central Park.

This was not the plan.

The driver was taking both of them to a place that was dear and true to their hearts.

They were headed to the Central Park Zoo. 


	26. The Spontaneity of Danny Messer

She had to admit...Danny Messer was good. She can't believe that she fell for the "runaway limo" plot. That is one of the things that she finds attractive about Danny, his spontaneity. She had a feeling that her parents were involved in this sneaky but in the end, romantically scheme.

She looked over at him and saw the trademark smile that crept up on this face.

"What?" Danny said, trying to pull the innocent card out on her.

"Don't "what me". Lindsay trying to act angry but was failing miserably.

Danny put her closer to him and placed his hands on her tendrils that were cascading down her face. "I thought you would like this better."

She leaned into his hands, placing her soft lips on his. Heat radiating throughout her body as their tongues collided in the heat of the moment. As much as he hated to, he had to pull away.

"If I don't stop kissing you, we might as well forget about the reception." 

She gave him a pout and he laughed.

"That's not going to work this time. It's tempting, but you gave it a try."

The limo driver stopped and got out of his seat. He went around and opened the door for Danny and Lindsay to come out. They were met by one of the zoo's event planners and they were led to the reception hall in the back of the zoo complex.

They both walked in, hand in hand into the reception hall.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Messer!" the DJ announced and their family and friends cheered back.

Mrs. Messer, Lindsay thought as they headed in to meet their family and friends. 


End file.
